Amancio Malvado
Amancio Malvado is a powerful vampire and one of the two main antagonists along with Carlos Madrigal in season 2 of the TV horror series From Dusk Till Dawn. He is also the leader of the Nine Lords of the Night. He was portrayed by Esai Morales, who also played Paco Moreno in the 1983 drama film Bad Boys and Deathstroke in the DC Universe original series, Titans. Biography Backstory While it is revealed that he is the oldest of the Nine Lords, little is known about Malvado or early life as a human or when he became a vampire or even when he became the leader of the Nine Lords. However, Sometime In the 1800s, Amancio forces the vampire Santanico to dance to lure people to her and to the temple. He also tells her she will not be known by her real name, Kisa, anymore, but by Santanico Pandemonium. Amancio watches Santanico dance to the customers and is pleased with what she does. After Carlos encourages her, Amancio says different and sends Carlos off, leaving him to talk to Santanico alone. When she lies to him about what she is feeling, he commands her to tell him that she is a goddess. A few times she doesn't sound believable until she says it the third time and believes her. He tells her to act like one and pushes her down in front of her mirror. Season 2 Amancio arrives at the Titty Twister and condemns Narciso and rips his face off. He tells him that the bar will be closed until they get Santanico back and the brothers are dead. He is then seen going to a room and commands The Regulator to awaken. He awakens and he tells him to bring Santanico back and kill the brothers. He is told that Carlos made it out of the labyrinth by Narciso and he states they should ask him what he has learned. He shaves Carlos' beard and some of his hair, and tells him he should take care of it. He tells him he's been reeducated and what has he learned. Carlos doesn't answer and Amancio then grabs him by the throat and has his sharp finger knife next to his throat as well. He asks Carlos what the bonds mean and Carlos tells him gibberish. He, Narciso and Scott all think he has gone crazy and Carlos proclaims he brought a person there who can figure out the bonds and that he is in the labyrinth. Amancio tells him to find that person and when he brings that person to him, he can have Narciso's job. When Narciso brings Aiden to him, he tells Amancio that the bonds are a map to a treasure, and that there is a Codex that can figure the rest out of the bonds out. Amancio appoints Aiden in finding the Codex and bring it to him, and Aiden then leaves, but Narciso reminds him the sun is out and Aiden gets an umbrella. Amancio is seen in his office talking to someone on the phone and Carlos comes in to talk to him. When Carlos asks to go looking for Santanico again, Amancio brushes him off and tells him to go. Carlos asks for another job, but Amancio brushes him off yet again and when he speaks again, Amancio grabs him by the throat and throws him on the table and tells him that the Twister is Santanico's temple and that he is no longer of use, letting Carlos go in the process. He is seen counting money and is talking to Sheriff McCorkle. McCorkle asks for a deal with cargo he delivered and Amancio walks behind and pats him on the shoulder, laughing with him. After laughing a little bit, he grabs McCorkle and starts cutting around his face, leaving McCorkle screaming. It's also revealed that Amancio's hideout is underneath a place called Jacknife Jed's. He and The Regulator arrive at Celestino's house and kills Tomas. Celestino greets them with sarcasm and he tells them that Freddie just left so he can't find him. Celestino also reveals that Amancio was the one to put the visions in Freddie's head and why they're not stopping. Amancio walks around and sees Celestino's weapon he used for the sacrifices, and grabs it. He says that it is the key to the treasure and then attacks Celestino with it. He stabs him and then proceeds to pull his snake out, thus killing him and turns to ash, with Amancio putting his hand on his face. Amancio is revealed to be the oldest of the Nine Lords and possibly the oldest culebra. He meets up with Seth to talk and he asks about Richie. Seth tells him that they split up and he says that he can give him what he wants, i.e. Santánico. Amancio tells Seth he killed his brother and that he has pure hatred for him and that he forgot about the bond, to which Seth calls him out about the bullshit he's saying. He says he wants money and he proceeds to have his associate come over to the table with a suitcase. Amancio opens it and it is Santánico's bloody shirt she wore when she fought The Regulator. He sniffs it and gets some blood on him, and he wipes it off. Seth tells him that he doesn't dig Santánico and that he wants them to leave him Seth and his girl, Sonja, alone after the deal is made. They shake hands and Amancio pulls him close, telling him that if it's a trick, he'll make sure that he and Sonja will become a new pair of calzones. Later as the Geckos arrive at Malvado's base of operations, Malvado offered to Richard his kingdom as he desired to leave for El Rey but wanted Gecko to acquire the blood source before Carlos found it. He turns one of Santanico's dancers into a celubra and uses her to kill the dancing queen which fails. later confronted by Santanico and Seth and they fought and the barely managed to overpower him. Santanico then pulls his snake out and the corrupt lord pleads with her, saying that he only wanted to be with her and for her to be happy. Unconvinced, Santanico kills the snake, thus killing him. Personality He is cruel, possessive, and does not see himself as a mere Culebra, but rather as a god. Of the Nine Lords, he is the lord of collecting tributes. In describing him, Santánico said that he does not own things, but that he possesses him. That when he takes you, you feel as though the air you breathe is a gift. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Related to Hero Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Master of Hero Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Mutilators Category:Evil from the Past Category:Strategic Category:Humanoid Category:Deal Makers Category:Summoners Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Torturer Category:In Love Category:Charismatic Category:Crime Lord Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Brainwashers Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Hungry Category:Perverts Category:Presumed Deceased Category:God Wannabe Category:Pimps Category:Rapists Category:Siblings Category:Immortals Category:Wealthy